1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of phone based communications. In particular, the invention relates to methods for providing a uniform interface to call center integration equipment that is vendor neutral.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of vendor specific call center integration equipment is manufactured. More specifically call routing equipment is used to control, and monitor, allocation of calls amongst a variety of call center facilities and provide support for database lookups and the like. The equipment is designed for programming using vendor specific programming interfaces and/or communication protocols. Accordingly one would use a different approach to obtain information from a Cisco call routing equipment than a Genesys call routing equipment.
This approach is limiting in the context of a phone application platform where calls for many vendors are being handled by a single platform. It additionally makes it difficult to describe programs in a vendor-neutral fashion.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and apparatus for handling call center integration equipment in a vendor neutral fashion.